Unexpected Song
by TruestBlue
Summary: Harry writes. Draco sings. They love each other, but it will take a miracle and some music to get them together...HPDM, M for sex and lang. Slash. PostWar. Songfic.
1. To Fall In Love

Unexpected Song, Chapter 1: To Fall In Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot. All characters/places belong to J.K. Rowling and song lyrics are not mine, unless specified.

_Author's Note: Hey everybody. I know I'm a bad author for starting another piece before finishing 'Almost,' But I knew if I didn't I'd forget about it. This story is quite different from Amlost; not funny and has much more angst. I sing opera/I'm classically trained, so I thought it might be fun to write a piece involving music. The scene change lines are quotes about music. Have fun, and REVIEW EVERYONE!!!_

_TruestBlue_

"_IShouldHaveMyEars_

Harry had heard about love at first sight. Strewn across muggle fairy tales and bedtime stories, it always happened in the same whimsical way.

He'd never really thought about it before. Until now, that is. If someone had asked him before he would've told them it was a myth, or laughed it off, perhaps.

But this was no laughing matter, not now. Harry had just found his love at first sight: It had just taken him six years to see it. Six years wasted on arguing. Six years wasted on a different kind of passion.

Six years.

Blonde hair fell over calculating grey eyes as Draco Malfoy strummed on his old, acoustic guitar. Harry felt bad about eavesdropping, but, he couldn't pull himself away. A broken plastic pick in Draco's hands, he played. Harry could see every flexing tendon in the graceful fingers moving over the strings. So lightly.

A voice filled the room. Achingly sweet, intense. Pain dripped off of every wordless note. The minoristic melody complimented the thrillingly dark tone of the vocalist. Even staring right at him, it was hard for Harry to believe this all came from Draco.

Long after Draco played the final chords, the tune still waltzed through Harry's head.

"I'm leaving, Potter. And you should too. You'll catch cold down here, after curfew." Draco's baritone cut through viscous air. Never had his surname sounded so beautiful. Draco was smirking over at Harry's invisibility –cloaked form, not putting half as much of the usual malice into it.

"Do you come down here in the mornings?" His own voice sounded so squeaky and rough after Draco had spoken.

Draco's back was to Harry, but he could make out a distinct nodd. No witty comebacks or explanations were necessary. Listening to Draco's steps, walking away from him, was the worst sound in the world, Harry decided.

Harry sank down to the cool ground. From his pocket he extracted a ratty notebook and pen. Ripping a piece of muggle paper, his decorated the page with his loopy script, trying to remember the haunting song Draco had just sung.

Harry struggled to stand: his muscles were cold and aching. Looking down at his paper, he hoped it wouldn't fly away by morning. By the time Draco would come again.

Harry sighed and turned away from the scene to climb the slick stairs to Gryffendor Tower. He tried to remember why he'd come in the first place. It certainly hadn't been to fall in love.

_FilledWithTheWorld'sMusic_

Mornings always made Draco hapyy. To wake up at five, tune his guitar, warm up his voice: It was mornings that made his whole life worth living.

In the corner of an abandoned room in the Slytherin Dungeons he'd created a sort of studio. Picks were sprinkled on the floor, extra strings and pegs in the corner. Some sheet music under the fourth brick to the right when you came in the door. It was truly his home; more than any other place.

On this particular morning, Draco was happier than usual. He'd wondered when GoldenBoy would let his curiosity get the better of him. He'd written that song just for Harry, almost a year ago today. And he'd finally heard it.

He nearly tripped over the small piece of muggle paper, and he snatched it up in irritation. He almost disregarded it until he noticed the elegant script looping around the page.

_I'd like to run/ away from you  
But if I were/ to leave you/, I would die  
I'd like to break/ the chains you/ put around me  
And yet/ I'll never try_

_No matter what/ you do you/ drive me crazy  
I'd rather/ be alone  
But then/ I know my life/ would be so empty  
As soon/ as you were gone_

_Impossible/ to live with you  
But I could never/ live without you  
For whatever you do / For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in __love__/ with anyone but you_

_You make me sad  
You make me strong  
You make me mad  
You make me long for you / You make me long for you_

_You make me live  
You make me die  
You make me laugh  
You make me cry for you / You make me cry for you_

_I hate you  
Then __I love you__  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you  
Then I love you more  
For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you_

_You treat me wrong  
You treat me right  
You let me be  
You make me fight with you / I could never live without you_

_You make me high  
You bring me down  
You set me free  
You hold me bound to you_

_I hate you  
Then I love you  
Then I love you  
Then I hate you   
Then I love you more / I love you more  
For whatever you do / For whatever you do  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love with anyone but you_

_I never, never, never  
I never, never, never  
I never, never, never  
Want to be in love/ with anyone but you  
But you_

_Thought it might work with your song,_

_Harry_

Draco released the breath he'd been holding as he grasped the paper tight in his fist. He'd suspected that Harry might finally accept him, after some time, but he hadn't expected anything so… quick. Or amazing. Or beautiful.

It was Harry Potter we were talking about: what did he expect? The words so perfectly described how he felt. He hoped it was how Harry felt to.

He dropped to the floor right there with the lyrics he knew he would keep forever. He took out his guitar and sang. This time, it was for real. He would never think of this song as 'Harry's' anymore. It was theirs to share. Their song.

_LetMeHearAllSounds_

It seemed an average day for Harry. Being dragged around by Ron and Hermione, tutoring a first year in DADA, and pretending to eat his meals.

He was beginning to think the dreamt the whole thing: The song, Draco, his lyrics, everything. That's when he heard it. Passing by the empty classroom the 7th years had dubbed, 'The Makeout Room 101' A few little rifts, and then his lyrics.

"_I'd like to run/ away from you /But if I were/ to leave you/, I would die /I'd like to/break/ the chains you/ put around me /And yet/ I'll never try…"_

Harry closed the door to the classroom and stood in front of the smiling blonde. He was smiling, and I mean really smiling. No smirk, no sarcasm, and no violence. Just a sweet smile.

"Your lyrics fit, Potter. They're perfect, actually. For me."

"For us," Harry finished, staring at Draco's lips. He hadn't realized how close they'd gotten, how Draco's hands were hesitantly around his neck, how those eyes were staring with guarded caution into his. His adam's apple bobbed as

"So you're okay then. With this. With all of this?" Draco's words settled like a weight in Harry's stomach. He gasped with realization and jerked away from the startled blonde.

"No," Harry whispered, eyes wide. "Draco… Malfoy… whatever, just keep away from me."

Draco's face grew even more angular and his eyes hardened. "Don't toy with me, Harry. What do you want? What can I do?"

Harry laughed, but the sound was sharp, even to his ears. "It's not you it's me," He told Draco, sarcasm in every inflection, unable to look him in the eye. "I'm an idiot for starting this. I'm sorry for wasting your time."

With that, Harry turned away and yanked open the door, just to prove to himself he was making the right decision.

"Harry," Draco said. It was a statement, a question, and a plea all in one. Harry paused at the door, powerless against Draco's smooth voice.

"Draco," He finally managed. It was an order, an ending. With that he stepped into the bustling hall, leaving his heart and taking Draco's.

_OfLifeAndLiving"_

Draco moved to sit on the floor, his guitar sliding along the tile. A string snapped, and he laughed about the angst-filled poetry he could write with that metaphor. Slowly, laughter changed to tears. Sobs racked his body harder that they ever had before. Harder that when his father had died at Harry's hands, harder than when the Dark Lord had given him his Dark mark, and harder than they had when Dumbledore had removed it for him and brought him to the light. Harder than they ever would again, because if you asked Draco Malfoy, he would've told you the most awful sound in the world was Harry Potter's footsteps getting further and further away.

Head in his hands, he tried to remember why he'd come back to Hogwarts after the war anyway. It certainly hadn't been to fall in love.

_Maya Angelo_

_Author's Note:_

_What do y'all think? Should I leave it as a depressing oneshot or keep going for a happy ending. REVIEW and tell me. The lyrics for this chapter were a warped version of a Celine Dion song.. Don't forget to check out 'Almost'_

_TruestBlue_


	2. What Acceptance Feels Like

Unexpected Song- Chapter 2- "What Acceptance Feels Like."

Author's Note: Oh my God! I loved the reception this piece got… I was so scared about posting it! Okay, well, due to almost all the reviews, I'll continue it and make it a happy ending! Oh, how I love those!!! I'm still working on 'Almost,' so be good readers and go review that one too!

TruestBlue

"_APainterPaints_

_H_arry had changed his mind about that terrible sound. Footsteps were nothing compared to listening to Draco Malfoy cry. He heard, and he knew he could go back: end all his anguish, his bitter tears. He wanted to do the right thing. He just didn't know what the right thing was anymore. Harry felt his hand moving to his back pocket, almost against his will; but that would imply he had the will to do anything.

He took his notebook and his pen into his hands. He stopped tuning Draco out, and listened. Really listened. He could hear a statement in every sob.

Sob: I'm sorry.

Sob: What have I done?

Sob: I hate him.

Sob: I need him.

Sob: I love him.

No, Harry decided, it was not that last one. Because as terrifying and amazing the past two days had been, he had never heard those words; and now he never would. It was all so uncertain. He could think it, Draco could think it. It could even be real. But until it was said, until it was out there, it wasn't true.

The ebony-haired teen stared down at his paper in surprise. A full song spread out in front of him. Really, Draco had helped him; telling Harry everything he needed to hear. It was just… more eloquent in his words, in his writing, on his paper.

_**"Hundred"** _

So this is where you are  
And this is where I am  
Somewhere between  
Unsure and a hundred

Its hard I must confess  
Im banking on the rest to clear away  
Cause we have spoken everything  
Everything short of I love you

You right where you are  
From right where I am  
Somewhere between  
Unsure and a hundred

And who's to say its wrong  
And who's to say that its not right  
Where we should be for now

So this is where you are  
And this is where I am  
So this is where you are  
And this is where I've been  
Somewhere between  
Unsure and a hundred

_HisPicturesOnCanvas_

Harry's song was the best and the worst thing Draco could've seen at the time. He bent to pick up the scrap of paper with a trembling hand. Sighing, he brushed away the tears that still clung to his cheeks and eyelashes. He knew that his pride would try and prevent him from ever looking at Harry Potter again. Every ounce of common sense he had was telling him to let it all go and put this whole thing behind him. But he knew his heart would never allow it. And (as latent as it was) if there was one thing that Draco Malfoy had, it was heart. He would never turn away from someone he loved. He loved Harry. Draco grinned at the realization and looked down at Harry's writing again. Drawing in a shaky breath, he grinned and rushed off to find Pansy and Blaise. He had a song to write.

_ButAMusicianPaints_

Harry had made up his mind: he would never see Draco Malfoy again. His love for him would hurt to many people. And he knew he would crack soon, if anyone asked him anything.

As if on cue, Hermione entered the room with her gaze fixed on Harry. "Harry James Potter, what's been going on with you?"

"I'm in love," Harry blurted, horrified with himself. Hermione's expression turned to one of delight, and she sat down heavily beside her best friend.

"Who is it? What's her name? Do I know her." Hermione cocked her head to the side as she peered at Harry, as if she could see right into his heart.

"Er… it's a him…" Harry told her awkwardly, watching her face for a response. He was surprised when he got none. Hermione's face brightened with realization.

"It's Malfoy, huh?" She grinned in triumph and patted Harry's hand.

"How… I mean, you aren't…" Harry was flabbergasted. Hermione's smile grew wider.

"Come on. You guys thought you were hiding it?"

"We're not together, 'Mione." Her face fell and her features rearranged themselves into disbelief.

"But he loves you," Hermione said.

"I don't know." Harry's eyes were downcast and he turned away from his friend.

"Harry," She chided, pulling on his arm so he would acknowledge her again. "Do something. We just want you happy."

This the release Harry had so wanted. Laughing and crying, he pulled the wise young woman before him into his arms.

'_So this,'_ Harry thought, _'Is what acceptance feels like.'_

_HisPicturesOnSilence"_

Draco scowled amidst the laughter of his friends.

"Seriously, guys, this means a lot to me." Seeing the reserved, calm expression on Draco's face turned Pansy and Blaise's laughter to awe.

"Well," Blaise said, breaking the silence, "We'd better get started then."

Draco smiled without showing his teeth. He radiated gratitude as best a Slytherin could. Pansy picked up her bass guitar, and Blaise his drumsticks.

"Draco," Drawled Pansy, "Get you rear in gear."

_'So this,'_ Draco thought, _'This is what acceptance feels like.'_

_(Leopold Stokowski)_

_Author's note: Okay, not as great as last chapter, but the next one's the BEST! So come back! This is more of a segment than anything else. This time's lyrics were part of the Fray's Hundred. Next chapter has MY FAVEORITE SONG EVER!!!_

_Shutting up now. REVIEW, PEOPLE!!! (Btw, I need a beta still…)_

_TruestBlue_


	3. Go Ahead, Say It

Unexpected Song, Chapter 3; "Go Ahead, Say It"

_Author's Note: THIS IS THE MOST FUN I'VE HAD WRITING A FANFIC CHAPTER YET!!! Okay, guys, My favorite song is in this chapter, and, I think it really fits. Plus, this whole thing is just… sweet. Aren't I modest???_

_TruestBlue_

"_MusicExpresses _

Harry tried to go about his day as usual. It was pretty difficult with one Draco Malfoy on his mind. Draco drove Harry crazy. Not that he would ever tell him that, much to Hermione's dismay. The whole day had been hard, but the hardest part was certainly now. Makeout Room 101's door was wide open. There could be a lot of reasons for that, Harry tried to tell himself. He knew better.

Coming closer, He could hear rifts of a bass guitar: the introduction to a song. Harry told himself, begged himself not to enter the room. But once again his body wouldn't comply, (Nor would TruestBlue) and he stepped into the room, coming face to face with the infamous Slytherin trio.

_ThatWhichCannotBeSaid _

Draco's expression when he saw Harry walk into the room could only be described as euphoric. (Or, for you lady readers, It would be described as your expression if Harry and Draco were in compromising positions in your room, drenched in chocolate, WHILE you're on your period. Erm… sorry, I get excited. back to the story.)

Harry looked around in surprise. Two amps formed barriers for little wires running into guitars and a single microphone. The classroom was beginning to fill with curious onlookers, but, Harry only had eyes for Draco.

Clad in muggle jeans and a tight green tee, Malfoy grabbed the mike and nodded to his 'band.'

Closing his eyes and taking a silent breath, he began to sing.

"_I don't mind where you come from,_

_As long as you come to me._

_I don't like illusions: I can't see_

_Them clearly." _

Turning, Draco now stared directly at the enraptured Harry as his smooth tones rolled over the room. The room was silent, despite the shocked Hogwarts students in attendance of Draco's surprise performance. To speak would be an insult to the talent before them. Wide-eyed teens glanced between their Savior and their Sex God.

"_I don't care, no I wouldn't dare_

_To fix the twist in you._

_You've shown me eventually_

_What you'll do._

_I don't mind..._

_I don't care..._

_As long are you're here…"_

Draco's heart seemed to heal and break with every phrase. He'd gotten close again, discarding the microphone on top of their makeshift stage and singing into Harry's face. Explaining. Promising. Pleading.

"_Go ahead; tell me you'll leave again_

_You'll just come back, running._

_Holding your scarred heart in hand_

_It's all the same._

_And I'll take you for who you are_

_If you take me for everything_

_Do it all over again_

_It's all the same_

_Hours slide and days go by_

_Till you decide to come_

_And in between it always seems too long_

_All of a sudden_

_And I have the skill, yeah I have the will_

_To breathe you in while I can_

_However long you stay_

_Is all that I am_

_I don't mind..._

_I don't care..._

_As long are you're here_

_Go ahead; tell me you'll leave again_

_You'll just come back running_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand_

_It's all the same_

_And I'll take you for who you are_

_If you take me for everything_

_Do it all over again_

_It's always the same_

_Wrong or right_

_Black or white_

_If I close my eyes_

_It's all the same_

_In my life_

_The compromise_

_I close my eyes_

_It's all the same."_

Draco seemed impassioned, almost angry. He took a startled Harry by the shoulders and shook him, nearly pushing him to the ground, but catching him before he could land. He nearly screamed the raw and honest lyrics. And Harry swore he saw a tear running down his love's face before his tone turned hauntingly nasty again.

"_Go ahead **say** it: you're leaving!_

_You'll just come back, running_

_Holding your scarred heart in hand_

_It's all the same_

_And I'll take you for who you are_

_If you take me for everything_

_Do it all over again_

_It's all the same."_

Draco's voice broke as he took Harry into his arms. Harry had been dissolved into a crying, sopping wet mess during Draco's enchanting song. While the sounds of Pansy's guitar faded out, Harry collapsed into Draco's chest and allowed himself to be petted. Draco's long fingers weaved through Potter's hair and he murmured against the tan skin of his forehead.

"Harry, tell me what you're thinking. Harry…" Draco pulled Harry's chin up to gain access to his lips. He stared at the mouth he so adored before swooping down to capture it with his own.

_AndOnWhichItIsImpossible_

The Slytherin's smirked. The Gryffendor's cheered. The Hufflepuffs sighed with delight, and the Ravenclaws gave their approving nods. The whole of Hogwarts watched the school's two greatest enemies kiss each other with fervor. Their battle for dominance waged on as if they were alone. Alone, it was beautiful, and perfect, and all the things a real live 'first-kiss-love-at-first-sight-muggle-fairytale- kiss' should be.

_ToBeSilent."_

"Go ahead, say it: you don't need me.If you could write lyrics like that, why do you have me?" Harry joked, basking in the lean arms around him.

Down in Draco's studio they whispered to each other. Promises of forever. whimpers of regret for foul deeds done, enchanted kisses, and gentle caresses.

"Draco," Harry said, contented. "Draco, well, I…"

"Go ahead, say it," the blonde urged, hope evident in those not-so-emotionless grey eyes.

"I love you."

Happily, Draco replied in accordance, pulling Harry closer. But night was falling, and they both needed rest after such an eventful day. He mentioned that to Harry, and the newly formed couple climbed slowly to their feet.

Draco paused before shutting out the lights, ignoring quizzical looks from Harry. He darted back into the room, picking up the strings, the pegs, the picks, and the sheet music out from under the 4th brick to the right.

He looked up at Harry's still confused face. He was so beautiful in the lighting: pale, but dark. Balanced. He and this boy… this man… they were together. And that was music. That was a song. That was the most unexpected song he'd ever sung. He took one last look around the place he would've formerly called home. Never would he return to play, or sing there again. He had a new home: the arms of a certain Gryffendor savior.

(_Victor Hugo)_

_Author's Note: Those amazing lyrics are the Sick Puppies 'All the Same'. Go listen to it, seriously. Youtube it. That's exactly how I picture Draco's voice. -sigh-_

_It's up to you guys! One more chapter for some mansex, or leave it the way it is? Review. Everyone. If you don't like it, Don't hit the back button: tell me how to improve!!! And if you do, take 20 seconds to tell me so: It took me a lot longer than that to write this. I adore you guys. And I'm still looking for a beta. _

_TruestBlue_


	4. Their Unexpected Song

Chapter4- Unexpected Song "

Author's Note: You guys are pathetic!!! How do I get you to review?!?! I go down the list and it's like Story1-334 reviews. Story2- 186 reviews. Unexpected Song-12 reviews. What the hell??? If it's good, REVIEW! If it's bad, REVIEW MORE, DAMMIT!!!

-Deep breath-

Anyhow, this is the requested mansex chapter. Or, as one reviewer said, "Mansex Galore!!!"

_"IThinkMusic _

Harry unsteadily picked up the guitar in Draco's room. He took a look over at his sleeping lover, and took a deep breath. He pulled his fingers over the strings: They weren't as graceful or awing as Draco's movements, but, nothing to be ashamed of. Nontheless, Harry blushed. Deep minor chords followed each other, one after the other, gently stirring Draco from sleep. The GoldenBoy had a surprisingly nice voice, a silky-sweet-buttery tenor. He sang from his chest, and it came out like a thick, warm coating of molasses.

_"I have never felt like this  
For once I'm lost for words  
Your smile has really thrown me  
This is not like me at all  
I never thought I'd know  
The kind of love you've shown me_

Now, no matter where I am  
No matter what I do  
I see your face appearing  
Like an unexpected song  
An unexpected song  
That only we are hearing

I don't know what is going on  
Can't work it out at all  
Whatever made you choose me  
I just can't believe my eyes  
You look at me as though  
You couldn't bear to lose me

Now, no matter where I am  
No matter what I do  
I see your face appearing   
Like an unexpected song  
An unexpected song  
That only we are hearing

I have never felt like this  
For once I'm lost for words  
Your smile has really thrown me  
This is not like me at all  
I never thought I'd know  
The kind of love you've shown me

Now, no matter where I am  
No matter what I do  
I see your face appearing  
Like an unexpected song  
An unexpected song  
That only we are hearing

Like an unexpected song  
An unexpected song  
That only we are hearing…"

_InItself _

_D_raco was wide awake now, and watching Harry with intense focus. Harry's voice was so different from his, so much lighter, breezier. Not better or worse. It was something new, and something different. It complemented his own perfectly. As if his body was working on its own, he snapped out of bed faster than he ever had before. Shoving his prized guitar out of the way, he pushed Harry onto his back, and latched onto his neck.

_IsHealing" _

_Harry gasped loudly and arched his back to the feel of Draco's mouth. He'd known that he would receive a big reaction for doing this. Harry grinned with arrogance, and Draco rolled his eyes, covering Harry's mouth with his own. Harry flipped them over so he was on top, still grinning. _

_'Now, I never thought I would bottom...' Draco thought to himself, staring up at Harry's perfect, angular face. He spread his legs apart, slowly, and gave Harry Potter a come-hither smirk. 'But I wouldn't have it any other way.' _

_Harry let out a throaty laugh at Draco's not-so-submissive submission. He pushed their erections together._

_ Neither of them could claim actions as their own, after awhile: they just were. A tongue traced a collarbone. A moan echoed loudly. A thrust was greeted eagerly. Together, they neared their completion and moaned simultaneously. _

_When Harry came, he went limp on top of the sweaty Draco. Draco blew hair out of his eyes and brushed Harrry's chest with his fingertips. _

_"Again?" Draco questioned, looking teasingly and hopefully at the Boy- Who- Lived. Harry groaned in amusement and frustration. _

_"I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry whispered. He prepared to make love to Draco for the second time that morning._

_Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. They'd been enemies, lovers, friends, and would probably end up band mates in the near future. They were wrapped in each other's arms: content, wild, passionate, gentle. _

_To them, it was music; a song of sorts. It had its crescendos and decrescendos, its trills, and a slow, even beat. Their own beautiful, haunting song. _

_And it was truly the most unexpected song either of them had ever heard. _

(BillyJoel)

_Author's note: The end of my first fanfic!!! cheers So review like you never have before. and even months to come, review anyway so that I can improve!!! The song was, you guessed it, "unexpected Song" from Song and Dance. Thanks for reading. This really was a blast. :) _

TruestBlue


End file.
